Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for automatically sending a called subscriber's absent message to a caller's digital telephone, more particularly, relates to a method for sending out a called subscriber's absent message and displaying the same on the caller's digital telephone by means of an integrated services digital network (ISDN) exchange system.